moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Centurion Siege Crawler
China |role = Siege |useguns = * 420mm cannon * "Yin-Yang" missiles |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 2500 * Invulnerable in Thread of Dread and Machinehead * 3600 in Earthrise |armortype = Heavy |trans = 3 |speed = 3 * 2 in Machinehead * 4 in Earthrise |turn = * 2 (unit) * 3 (turret) |sight = 6 |cost = $3000 * $5000 in Earthrise |time = 2:24 (base 1:48) * 3:59 (base 3:00) in Earthrise |multiplier = 1.33 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = Atomheart |groundattack = 135-27 * 250% vs. Defensive Structure and Lightning Rods * 200% vs. (Very) Big Defensive Structure * 120% vs. all vehicle armor types * 110% vs. (Big) Light Structure and (Big) Heavy Structure * 100% vs. Drone * 35% vs. all infantry armor types |airattack = 40-20 * 2 (80-40 total) * 100% vs. Rocketeers, Norio, Gyrocopters, Cosmonauts, Scout Ravens and Uragan * 90% vs. Light Aircraft * 80% vs. Medium Aircraft * 70% vs. Heavy Aircraft |cooldown = * 180 frames (12 in-game seconds) (cannon) * 15 frames (1 in-game second) (missiles) |range = * 18, minimum 3, radius 2 (cannon) * 12, radius 0.5 (missiles) |ability = * Transported infantry can fire from the Centurion Siege Crawler * Halves the duration of EMP on the Centurion Siege Crawler |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Self-repair * Can crush infantry and vehicles * Uncrushable * Immune to radiation, poison and confusion rays * Cannot be attacked by Desolators/Eradicators and Syckles * Cannot be mind-controlled, hijacked, depiloted, abducted, transported and chronoshifted * Unaffected by Blasticade * Level 3/high passenger survivability rate (rookie 90%, veteran 95%, elite 100%) |artist = Mevitar |epic = 1 }} The Centurion Siege Crawler is the epic unit of China primarily meant for siege and supporting their slow but powerful army. Official description Costing untold amounts of money and with a development period spanning several decades, the Centurion Siege Crawler is without a doubt the ultimate siege engine. This unit has been built as an artillery with almost none of the flaws of one, sporting some of the heaviest armor of any Soviet unit. Controlled by a powerful AI which regulates locomotion and targeting, as well as loading, and firing the weapon, the walker is utterly loyal to its Soviet generals. The entire chassis is built around a massive 420mm cannon, firing huge shells at obscene ranges which can decimate buildings with only a few rounds and quick-firing missile launchers that take all sorts of aircraft down with ease. To further increase its already immense firepower and versatility, the Centurion can seat three infantry with Yunru as a popular choice. Although it is a nigh impregnable moving fortress, the Centurion on its own can still be swarmed by quick, light units. Coupled with it's absolutely prodigal building costs, the standard war factories on the battlefield are incapable of producing more than one copy at a time on the battlefield, making the Centurion an invaluable asset that should not be wasted. Additionally, none of the largest transports is capable of moving a Centurion over water.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Centurion Siege Crawler, Chinese epic unit, undoubtedly assumed the majority of the Chinese offensive force. The 420mm cannon can destroy enemy armored units and buildings remotely, and the Yin-Yang missiles can also effectively defend against air threats. Although the slow speed makes Centurion vulnerable to infantry and rapid units, the open-topped feature can make up for this weakness - and the infantry entering Centurion are usually Yunru and Eradicators. As an epic unit, Centurion can immunize most of the special attack effects: mind control, hijacking, chrono neutralizing, and even not affected by the Foehn Blasticade, although the PsiCorps Magnetron can still immobilize the Centurion. Centurion's more prominent problems are that the speed is too slow, the firing interval is long (the minimum firing range can be compensated by the infantry occupants), the cost is high, and the enemy usually poses Centurion as their primary target. Therefore, Chinese commanders should not allow the Centurion to be easily destroyed by the enemy after building it. AI behavior In Skirmish mode, the Chinese AI occasionally attacks with the Centurion once it builds an Atomheart. The said Centurion always has Yunru and two Eradicators transported inside, and prioritizes structures over anything else. Appearances Act Two * The Centurion first appears at the start of Thread of Dread in the Foehn Home base alongside Yunru who immediately enters it; the Soviet General is tasked to destroy the Centurion and kill Yunru. The Centurion's movement can be heard on shrouded areas within the research facility's perimeter, but they are actually played by loudspeakers scattered throughout the battlefield; it turns out that the Centurion along with Yunru have escaped long before the detonation of the MIDAS warhead that obliterates the Home base along with the Confederation, Chinese and Epsilon forces at the end of the mission (see Thread of Dread trivia). * Continuing from Thread of Dread, the very same Centurion appears in Machinehead as the target of an Epsilon taskforce. Initially the Proselyte was tasked to destroy it with 16 Foxtrots, but this attempt fails when an Iron Curtain Device is used on it. After the Iron Curtain Device is destroyed however, the Centurion is revealed to have its own Iron Curtain generator that makes it permanently invulnerable, forcing the Proselyte to destroy it with Libra's gravity field. * By the time of Earthrise, the Russians have perfected the design of the Centurion that they stole from China. In this mission, the Centurion can be built from the Soviet War Factory, requiring an Industrial Plant as well as a standard Soviet War Factory (it cannot be built if the player only has Stalin's Fists but no stationary War Factories), at an increased cost of $5000. Assessment Unused content The Centurion has an unused sound that would play when it is created. It would be a global announcement to all players that a Centurion Siege Crawler is successfully built. Trivia * The Centurion Siege Crawler was originally found in concept art for Red Alert 2 and Red Alert 3, but it never passed the concept stage as such. It was later recycled into the Reaper unit in Red Alert 3: Uprising. * The Centurion Siege Crawler uses the voiceset of the Shogun Executioner from Red Alert 3. External links * Official showcase of the updated Centurion prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units * An official video revealing the return of the Centurion Siege Crawler in version 3.0. References zh:百夫长攻城机甲 Category:Vehicles Category:Epic Unit Category:Soviet Union Category:China Category:Walkers Category:Artillery Category:Opentopped Category:Omnicrusher Category:Drones Category:Transports Category:Self Healing